


Let's Play A Game

by ThoscheiTrash



Series: Thoschei Fics [9]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Biting, Board Games, F/M, Sex Games, Sex dice, Thumb-sucking, the master is a prisoner in the TARDIS
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:41:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24062287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoscheiTrash/pseuds/ThoscheiTrash
Summary: The Doctor always wins at board games, and the Master is determined to find one that she won't be good at. He finds an old game he'd bought when he was Missy, and it happens to contain a pair of slightly kinky dice.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan)
Series: Thoschei Fics [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621621
Comments: 54
Kudos: 113





	1. Chapter 1

The Doctor had always been a fan of games. Board games were the best - she’d played some of them so many times that she knew exactly what strategies she needed to win. And with other games, like Trivial Pursuit (it was one of her favourites, because she always won), she’d memorised the answers to the questions. Not  _ intentionally _ , of course - she was too good for even the slightest purposeful deception when the world wasn’t at stake - but she’d played it enough times and had her answers corrected enough that she now knew them all off by heart.

The Master, who had not played the games as often (he hadn’t played them at  _ all _ before she’d captured him and made him her prisoner) thought that this was an unfair disadvantage. Since this made him irritated enough to not want to play with her, the Doctor had suggested that he come up with another game, one that she wasn’t an expert in. He had happily accepted this challenge. She wasn’t worried about what games he’d find. She should’ve been.

Most of the Doctor’s time had been spent in the TARDIS library recently - she wanted to stay on board as much as she could, so that the Master wasn’t completely alone. Not that he often opted to spend time with her, but… she liked to be there for when he did.

So game night became a somewhat regular occurrence (could she call it game  _ night _ when they had no real sense of time, and the TARDIS was simply floating through the vortex?) until the day the Master decided that she was too good at them all to give him a fighting chance. (She’d tried to let him win, once, but it had ended in him flipping the table when he caught on, so she never tried again.)

It was in the library that the Master found the Doctor, holding a new game he’d discovered. Well, he hadn’t only  _ just  _ discovered it - Missy had bought it one of the nights that she escaped from the vault when the Doctor left her alone for six months, and she’d never gotten the chance to ask him to play it with her - but the Master thought that now was as good of a time as any to bring it up.

She glanced up when he entered the room, but by the time he’d looked over at her, her eyes were back on her book. Not that she was actually  _ reading  _ it anymore - his presence was far too distracting for her to continue doing that. She was so focussed on listening for the smallest of sounds to tell her where he was heading that she practically jumped out of her seat in surprise when the loud crash of a game being thrown on a table broke the silence. The Master noticed, and it made him laugh, but when she turned to face him (fully intending to give him the scariest glare she could manage, which had about the same impact on him as a puppy glaring at anyone else would have) he had an innocent expression on his face.

_ Innocent.  _ He was the least  _ innocent  _ person she knew, but he always managed to make himself look like an absolute angel when he wanted to. The Doctor hated it. (Or maybe she didn’t - she had so many conflicting feelings for him that it was hard to tell.)

“Let’s play a game.” He said, after a moment, and she raised an eyebrow at him. “I found something you’ll have never played before.”

That piqued her curiosity, at the very least. The Doctor could be very competitive, and she liked the idea of getting to beat him at something new. 

“What is it?” She asked, and he simply shook his head.

“Not telling you. You have to agree to play, first.” 

The Doctor stood up and started to walk over to the table - it was a low table, surrounded by a sofa and a couple of armchairs (it was too many seats, really, it always made her feel more alone) - when she paused. “It’s not going to involve hurting anyone, is it?” As she spoke, the Doctor leaned to the side, trying to see what the title of the game was, but the Master quickly hid the box behind his back. 

“Nope.” He shook his head and then, with eyes sparkling, he added; “It’s meant to be very…  _ pleasurable _ .”

Her eyes narrowed, but the Doctor quickly found herself agreeing to play. It was worth it, wasn’t it? Getting to see him happy, getting to act like they used to, back in the academy. They’d had such good times back then, and although she wished she didn’t have to keep a prisoner, she was really enjoying the moments where he seemed to act like  _ Koschei _ again. He’d always loved coming up with new ideas of things for them to do, but the games that they’d been playing recently… well, they always had too much collateral damage. Board games were a lot safer.

Sometimes, the Doctor thought that their lives were like one big board game - chess, specifically. Missy had made cybermen their chess pieces, until the Doctor had knocked them off the board. But neither of them ever seemed to reach checkmate. One of them would get close - the Doctor would be surrounded, or the Master would be her prisoner - but they always seemed to escape at the last moment.

“Okay then. Let’s play.” Dropping the box back on the table, the Master happily clapped his hands together. “So what’s the game?”

Gesturing for the Doctor to sit down, he opened the box (it was considerably smaller than she’d been expecting - should she be worried that he had some sort of gadget in there?) and pulled out two dice. 

“That’s  _ it _ ? It’s just dice, that’s not a game.” 

The Master simply smirked. “They’re very  _ unique _ dice.” He said rather cryptically, as he dropped them into her open hands.

She’d been just about to ask him what on  _ Earth _ he was talking about when she realised that the dice didn’t have numbers on them, but words. One had body parts, and the other had directions. The Doctor rolled them between her fingers with furrowed brows. Since he could tell that she wasn’t sure what they were, the Master decided to explain - though he couldn’t help the sigh that left him at her  _ innocence _ .

“You roll both of the dice, and then you have to do what they tell you.” Taking the dice back out of her hands, he rolled them on the table. When he got  _ lick  _ and  _ hand _ , they were both glad it started out with something relatively simple. 

“What’s the point?” She asked, before realising that she already knew the  _ point,  _ and that hadn’t been quite what she’d meant to ask. “I mean- How do you win?”

“You’re meant to stay quiet for as long as you can. First person to make a noise loses.” The Doctor looked worried for a moment (she’d never been good at being quiet, they both knew that), so the Master quickly clarified. “You can still  _ talk _ , I just mean moans, whimpers…” a smirk made its way onto his lips, “desperate begging for more…”

“Easy.” She said, with a little too much confidence, and the Master smirked, knowing full well that he was absolutely going to win.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They play the game. The Doctor isn't quite sure what she's doing. The Master is. They're both determined to win.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys have no idea how much I loved reading your comments, and how much it motivated me to write more. Love you guys!

“Then let's play.” 

The Master’s gaze darted over to the dice as he re-read the words and moved to sit next to her on the sofa. Slowly, he reached for her hand and pulled it to his lips. 

Maybe this was a bad idea, the Doctor thought. They’d end up in an awkward situation by the time they were done, and she might not be able to look him in the eye ever again. Although, she didn’t seem to be having that problem right  _ now _ , as her gaze was fixed on him as he licked a stripe from her wrist to the tip of her middle finger, a smirk present on his face all the while.

“Your turn.”

With a short nod, the Doctor pulled her hand back and rolled the dice. When it landed on ‘kiss’ and ‘neck’, her eyes darted over to him, watching as he tilted his head to the side to make it a little easier for her.

She smiled a little at that. Even though he was determined to win, he was eager to be touched - maybe she could use that to her advantage.

The Doctor leaned close, hand resting on his shoulder for a moment as she placed a gentle so-soft-you-can-barely-feel-it kiss to his skin, and quickly pulled away again. The Master raised an eyebrow, but since he was fine with being the one who would end up winning, he didn’t complain.

Grabbing the dice and rolling them along the table, the Master watched her out of the corner of his eye, trying to see if she looked nervous. She did, because she was.  _ Good _ , he thought, because he always took a little bit of delight in making her uncomfortable.

‘Bite’ and ‘ear’ came up next, which had the Master smirking. He’d always been a fan of  _ biting _ . The Doctor had moved right to the end of the sofa after her turn, so he followed after her, leaning over her body and crowding her in the small space. 

His hand took hold of her chin (it wasn’t a painful grip, but it wasn’t exactly gentle either) and he slowly turned her head to the side. The feeling of his breath against her cheek almost felt teasing as she waited for the contact, and when he sucked her earlobe into his mouth, letting his teeth scrape against the skin, she had to stifle a gasp. As he bit down a little harder, the Doctor waited a moment before putting a hand on his chest to push him away.

“You’re not playing fair.” She said, with a bit of a pout. “You spent way longer on your turn than I did on mine.”

The Master simply offered her a shrug in response as he leaned back (but only the amount that she pushed him - he wanted to be as close to her as possible). “That’s not  _ my _ fault. You can take as much time as you want on your turns.”

The Doctor simply hummed in thought, deciding he was right. She was disadvantaging herself by not spending as much time as possible on her turn, and it was hardly  _ his _ fault that she wasn’t quite as comfortable in the situation as he was.

They stared at each other for a moment, and when the Doctor cleared her throat he finally sat back in his seat so she could pick up the dice from the table. Still, he was considerably closer than he had been before, and since she had already moved to the end of the sofa, she didn’t have anywhere left to go. If she  _ had _ been able to move further away, he probably would’ve just followed her, anyway.

The noise of the dice hitting the table broke the silence, and even though she ended up with the un-sexiest combination (why did she keep getting the worst ones?) of having to blow on his hand, she managed to do a lot better than her last turn. She let her lips brush against his skin in a tantalizing manner, and the Master absently tried to tell himself that he should  _ not  _ find that as attractive as he did. 

There was a pause, and then he was rolling the dice.

“I don’t like this game.” The Doctor piped up when she saw what it landed on, fully expecting an eye roll and a sigh from him. When she didn’t get one, she was surprised.

“That’s fine. We don’t have to keep playing.” The Master said, shrugging as if he were nonchalant. But in truth, he was only acting that way because he  _ knew _ she wouldn’t back out, not now that she’d agreed to play. She was much too competitive for that. He leaned back in his seat and slung an arm over the back of the sofa. “Guess that means I win.”

The Doctor sighed, and looked back down at the dice again. “But you’re just  _ better _ at this.” He raised his eyebrows as if to prove a point, and she let her hair fall over her face for a moment to hide her slight flush. “That’s how you feel about the other games.”

“That’s why we’re doing this one, isn’t it? To give me a fair chance of winning? But if you’re backing out, I don’t need a  _ chance _ at winning. I’ve already won.”

“I never said I was backing out.” She instantly shot back in defence, and she suddenly realised that this was a win-win situation for him. Either she backed down and he could say he won, or she carried on and he’d get to have his fun with her. Well, she decided, she wasn’t going to let him win. “But I’m not taking off my clothes.”

He stared at her for a second, trying to decide if fighting that rule would make her give in or give up on the game entirely, and when he realised it was probably the latter, he nodded. “Didn’t expect you to.”

Slowly rolling off the sofa, he moved so he was kneeling between her legs, holding them apart with his hands. He leaned in, pressed a kiss to her inner thigh, but forced her legs back open when she tried to quickly close them again. “It didn’t say which thigh.” There was a slight eye roll on her part, but since she really couldn’t feel much through her trousers, she let him drop a line of kisses along her other thigh, stopping when the last one was pressed to her knee. Even though she couldn’t feel it… the Doctor found herself biting her lip to stop herself moaning at just the  _ sight _ .

A few moments later he was sitting beside her again, though one of his hands was still resting on her leg. On her next roll, the Doctor got ‘suck’ and ‘navel’. That was the worst (best?) one she’d gotten so far, especially since she knew he wouldn’t have a problem with taking his clothes off.

If he was truly playing to give himself a fair chance of winning, then he would’ve said he should keep his clothes on too, but he was a tiny bit more interested in getting to feel her lips on his skin than playing fair. 

A few moments later, he was bare from the waist up and practically lying down on the sofa with the Doctor settled between his legs. 

She ran a finger over the skin first as she decided exactly where to go, and the light touch was teasing him more than she realised.

The Master looked down at her with something like awe in his eyes - she was so beautiful all of the time, but especially in this moment. The Doctor had always been beautiful to him, no matter what body they were in, because as much as he appreciated aesthetic beauty (and it was a lot - he hadn’t stopped thinking that this body was hot from the moment he saw her) he appreciated her mind. Her personality. And though it was different on every face she had, he would always love her smile. 

The Doctor’s smile could be so  _ innocent _ , sometimes. But it could also be teasing, or playful, and in this moment the Master couldn’t help but think that it was  _ cocky _ . (It was probably well deserved cockiness, as she was doing an  _ amazing _ job of sucking on a particular spot of his skin and making him disregard any thoughts he’d had about her looking  _ innocent _ ). She was finally looking  _ confident _ , which was good, but she still didn’t have much experience in this area. He wanted to remind her of that.

“Use your teeth, love.” He murmured, and when her eyes darted up to meet his, he almost lost the air from his lungs. (She  _ always _ managed to take his breath away, but now more than ever.) “Try and leave a mark.”

She didn’t, though. Instead, she rested her chin against his stomach as she looked up at him with a smile that was somehow even cockier than her last one. Suddenly, he felt like he’d done something wrong.

“What was it you said before - you’d lose if we heard moans, whimpers, and  _ desperate begging for more _ ?”

“That’s not what I was doing.” He quickly defended, and she raised her eyebrows as if she didn’t believe him. “I was just telling you what to do, because you’re  _ obviously _ not very good at this game.”

“If you say so,” she paused, then with eyes sparkling, she used the same patronising word (or was it meant to be a term of endearment - meant to show that he cared without having to actually admit it) that he liked to use so much, “ _ love _ ."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might write more, or I might leave it there. Not sure yet. Thoughts?


	3. Chapter 3

The fact that she seemed to be open to continuing with the game despite believing that he’d lost came as a surprise to the Master. Since she was naturally competitive, he’d expected her to fight him over the rules (not that she’d have much luck finding any sources to back her up, considering that he’d invented the game on his walk to the library) but since she  _ didn’t, _ it seemed to mean that she wasn’t particularly eager for him to put his shirt back on. Or maybe it just meant that she was comfortable laying between his legs, and she knew that he wouldn’t normally allow her that close to him.

Either way, it was irritating. He  _ wanted _ to continue, obviously, but now she seemed convinced that she’d already won, and it felt an awful lot like the time that she’d tried letting him win at chess. Since he didn’t have a table to flip this time, he simply attempted to push her away. 

The Doctor’s fingers dug into his hips a little as she fought to stay where she was, as she’d been enjoying the closeness that he’d never before been willing to give her.

The Master looked down at her with the angriest glare he could muster, but she simply looked back at him with her soft smile. (The one that could make the angriest of people melt.) But he’d committed to being angry now, so he couldn’t just leave her there, letting herself think that she’d won because he wasn’t kicking her away. The best thing to do, he decided, was to get her to pull away while managing to be somewhat playful about it.

With a sigh, he stretched as far as he could to reach his glass of water on the table (and the Doctor didn’t fail to notice how good he looked as he did so) but just before he could bring the glass to his lips, his fingers were dipping into it and flicking water at her.

It took her a second to realise what was going on, but once she did, she was pulling away, letting her hair fall across her face as she moved as quickly as she could. 

“I’m  _ bored _ .” He announced, ignoring the glare that she sent in his direction as water droplets ran down her face. 

“I can tell.”

The Master simply grinned at her, putting his glass back down and sitting up as he reached out to swipe the water droplets from her face with his thumb. “Let’s try a different game,” said the Master, just before licking the water off his skin. “It’s just like the last one, except there’s no dice, and  _ you _ don’t get to have any turns.” 

Confusion flashed over her face for a moment, and the Master picked up one of her hands, playing with her fingers as he spoke.

“I’m going to set a timer for seven minutes, and  _ you _ are going to let me do whatever I want to you.” He paused for a moment to gently kiss each of her knuckles. “And if you don’t make any noises, you win.” His teeth nipped at the pad of her thumb as he looked at her from under long eyelashes. “What do you think?”

It took the Doctor a few seconds to realise that he’d asked her question - she’d been so caught up in watching his gentle ministrations that she’d barely been listening to what he was saying. When he pushed her thumb past his lips and sucked on it, she cleared her throat and forced herself to think. “Why seven minutes?”

Her thumb fell out of his mouth with a pop, and the Master looked at her with a lazy grin. “I heard about a human game called _ seven minutes in heaven _ . I have no idea what it is, but I thought you’d appreciate me taking my inspiration from humans.” She gave a slow nod, and he raised an eyebrow. “Does that mean you’ll play?”

“Yeah.” The Doctor  _ did _ appreciate it, he was right - it was nice that he was showing an interest in human culture, even if he was only looking at the…  _ dirtier _ side of things. Maybe it meant that one day he’d get as attached to humans as she was. Or maybe it just meant that he’d been bored and had searched through her multi-species database for games, and the human ones were the only ones that even slightly interested him. (Which might've been because the human games were the dirtiest ones he could find for people with two arms, two legs, and zero tentacles.)

“Good.” With one hand, he took out his phone and set the timer for seven minutes. The other kept its fingers circling her wrist,

It was only when he shot her a positively  _ devilish  _ smirk (that might’ve had her weak at the knees if he hadn’t tried to use it on her so many times before) that she realised she might’ve made a mistake. After all, the last game had dice, which meant it had rules - he could  _ only  _ touch the specific areas written on them. But she’d just agreed to give him free reign over her body, and they both knew that he would do whatever it took to win.  _ Oh _ , she thought, she was in for one hell of an experience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I haven't updated this in a while. Is anyone still reading it, or should I give up on this since it's been so long? Also, sorry it's so short.


End file.
